Season 8
The Season 8 missions ('All Out War') of Walking Dead: No Man's Land are: Episode 1: Sanctuary Siege *Aaron: “Hold the line! Don't let any of them escape!” (After killing 3 raiders on our side of the fence, the fence gate closes.) *Rick: “That fence won't save them.” “Let's clear the rest and move out.” (after killing all the raiders of the map) *Aaron: “Herd's coming. Let's get out of here…” Episode 2: Room Service *Daryl: “Those guns are here. Somewhere.” “Let's search the rooms.” (after opening a bunch of doors) *Daryl: “Dammit. Ain't here.” “Could be upstairs. Let's keep moving.” (get to exit) Episode 3: Saving the Saviours Zombies attack 3 saviours and saviours are in struggle mode. Each struggling saviour must be saved in 3 turns or they die. Start with three zombies per Saviour.) (Sometimes there are only two Saviours to save. Game glitch??) *Morgan: “Leave 'em. They're already dead.” *Jesus: “They surrendered; they're our responsibility.” (when saved from attacking zombie, Saviour retreats to bottom of screen. Savious seem to go into overwatch mode and will attack zombie that approaches them ... but not if zombie is already directly next to them.) (after all 3 Saviours saved) *Morgan: “So we save them; would they save us?” *Jesus: “No, but that's what makes us different.” (new zombies pop up from left and right sides after 3 Saviours saved) (After all zombies killed) * Jesus: “That's the last of them. Let's move.” * Morgan: “Go tell it to your hostages.” Episode 4: Defending the Crown (Training missions dialogue. When doing trial missions, none of your characters start with Ezekiel struggle/injury.) *Carol: “We're exposed. We need to get out of here.” *Jerry: “Can you stand, Your Majesty?” (Ezekiel starts with struggle with L3 zombie) (Once freed, Ezekiel is injured and can only move 2 spaces or one-diagonal space) (When get closer to exit. New zombies appear on right and left. Exit disappears.) *Carol: “We're surrounded!” *Ezekiel: “I am but a millstone around your neck. Flee - I will slow their advance as best I can!” *Jerry: “Millstone or not, we're not leaving you, dude.” (objective: kill all walkers) (When all walkers killed, exit re-appears. And new normal zombies also appear at right and left.) *Ezekiel: “The Kingdom is blessed by your bravery this day. You have my thanks.” Episode 5: Gut Up *Negan: “Looks like they smelled right through us, padre.” objective: open the gate (3 turns to open) *Gabriel: “The Lord will show us the way.” *Negan: “I don't know about the Lord, but I'm running for it.” (When gate opened) *Negan: “Somebody better still be alive in there, or I'm gonna be PISSED.” Episode 6: You Got Me Ringin' (3 speakers blaring music) in easy training: one speaker glowing red. in hard training: two speaks glowing red. *Michonne: “This lure could ruin our plans.” *Rosita: “I saw these guys, before. Not so happy to hear from them again.” (Objective: turn off the speakers)(each speaker takes two turns to turn off) (after starting with first speaker, other two speakers now glow red) *Rosita: “Time for the encore.” (after turning off 3rd speak) *Michonne: “Finally, some quiet.” “Now, on to the Sanctuary…” (objective: kill all walkers) Episode 7: Puzzle Blocks No threat countdown, but steady stream of zombies coming through new hole in wall. training team traits: *Negan: Retaliate, Powerstrike, ironskin and strong. *Dwight: Retaliate, lucky, ironskin, (and bullet dodge … but no bullets to dodge) *Eugene: Powerstrike, Vigilante, ironskin and strong. *Negan: “I hate it when guests overstay their welcome.” *Eugene: “This here situation calls to mind the ancient Japanese puzzle of Sokoban, where--.” *Negan: “Shut up and help me move this.” *Eugene: “Shutting and moving.” (objective: secure the location) Five glowing crates. Each "Interact complete in 1 turn". Path needs to be clear before pushing. (game doesn't suggest in which order, wiki contributor EarthFurst suggests: * bottom-left crate goes up (one space). * bottom-right crate goes left (2 spaces). * top-left crate goes down (one space) Dwight: “They can still get through.” * top-middle crate goes up (one space) * top-right crate goes left (1st push moves crate about 2 or 3 spaces. 2nd push moves 2 spaces) Once crates arranged (near new hole in wall) no new walkers get through hole and existing walkers can only get through past top crate: *Negan: “Nothing like a little certain death to get the blood pumping, eh boys?” *Eugene: “Obviously, sir, you have played Sokoban.” new objective: go to exit (bottom of screen). Episode 8: Coming to Alexandria No threat-countdown. *Tara: “How many are there?” *Daryl: “Does it matter? We gotta fight anyways.” (after killing 4 raiders): car explodes at bottom-right corner. *Tara: “Don't be stupid. Let's get out of here; find the others.” new objective: go to exit. (far-right corner) (small pulsing red-glow at bottom of screen) When about to go past large barrier at top, car below explodes. *Dwight: “Guess I'm with you now. We need to get out of here.” *Daryl: “No shit.” (Dwight pops up by 2nd exploded car) Episode 9: King's Quest * Morgan: “We have to take them out. I have to.” * Carol: “It's dangerous to stick around, there could be more.” (objective: "kill the saviors") After killing two Savious (raiders): * Carol: “Did you hear that? How many more are there?” After killing another 3 Savious (raiders): * Carol: “Ezekiel's gotta be around here somewhere.” (objective: go to exit)